Jason Kidd
(born March 23,1973) is an American professional Basketball player at Point Guard for the New York Knicks of the NBA. He led the New Jersey Nets to two consecutive NBA Finals appearances (2002 and 2003) and is considered to be one of the best players of his generation. His on-court versatility also makes him a regular triple-double threat, and he is in third place all-time for regular season triple-doubles in the NBA with a career total of 1021 and second in playoffs triple-doubles with a career total of 11.2 Early life This section of a biography of a living person does not cite any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Unsourced or poorly sourced contentious material must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (August 2008) (Find sources: "Jason Kidd" — news, books, scholar) Kidd was born in San Francisco, California, the oldest of 6 children of Steve and Anne Kidd. His father, now deceased, was African-American and his mother is Irish American. He was raised in Oakland Hills, an upper middle class section of Oakland. He attended St. Paschal's Baylon school in Oakland Hills. He frequented the city courts of Oakland, where he often found himself pitted against future NBA All-Star Gary Payton. The two still reminisce about the playing days of their youth. During his youth, Kidd also excelled at soccer as well as other sports. At St. Joseph Notre Dame High School in Alameda, California, under the guidance of legendary prep coach Frank LaPorte, Kidd led the Pilots to back-to-back state championships, averaging 25 points, 10 assists, 7 rebounds and 7 steals his senior season. During that year, he also received a host of individual honors, including the Naismith Award as the nation's top high school player, and was named Player of the Year by PARADE and USA Today. The all-time prep leader in assists (1,155) and the state’s seventh-best career scorer (2,661 points), Kidd was voted California Player of the Year for the second time and also a McDonald's All-American. After a highly publicized recruiting process, Kidd shocked many fans and pundits alike by choosing to attend the University of California, Berkeley -- a school that was coming off a 10-18 season and hadn’t won a Pac-10 title since 1959 -- over a slew of top-ranked collegiate programs including the University of Arizona, the University of Kentucky, the University of Kansas, and the Ohio State University. & His Fan is Jared Lavette. College During his first year at California, Kidd averaged 13.0 points, 7.7 assists, 4.9 rebounds, and 3.8 steals per game which earned him national Freshman of the Year honors and a spot on the All Pac-10 Team, making him the fifth newcomer in conference history to do so. His 110 steals broke both the NCAA record for most steals by a freshman and set a school record for most steals in a season, while his 220 assists that season also was a school record. His play also was a key factor in the resurgence of Cal Basketball and helped The Golden Bears earn an NCAA Tournament bid, where they upset two-time defending National Champion Duke University in the second round of that tournament before losing to Kansas in the Sweet 16. Kidd continued his success as a sophomore, tallying averages of 16.7 points, 6.9 rebounds, 3.1 steals and 9.1 assists, breaking his previous school record for most assists in a season with 272, while also leading the nation in that category. He was also selected a First Team All-American, the first Cal player to be so named since 1968, as well as Pac-10 Player of the Year, becoming the first sophomore to receive that honor. The Golden Bears would make the NCAA Tournament again as a 5 seed, but would be upset in the first round by Dick Bennett's twelve-seeded Wisconsin-Green Bay team 61-57. Kidd was also named a finalist for both the Naismith and Wooden Awards as college basketball's top player and subsequently opted to enter the NBA Draft in 1994. In 2004, the University of California, Berkeley retired Kidd's number 5 jersey, cementing his place among the school's all-time greats. NBA career From Dallas to Phoenix (1994-2001) Kidd was selected as the second pick overall by the Dallas Mavericks, behind Glenn Robinson of Purdue, and just ahead of Duke's versatile swingman Grant Hill. In his first year he averaged 11.7 points, 5.4 rebounds, 7.7 assists, and led the NBA in triple doubles, sharing 1995 NBA Rookie of the Year honors with Grant Hill of the Detroit Pistons. The year before the Mavericks drafted Jason Kidd, they ended a season with the worst record in the NBA at 13-69. After Kidd's first season with the Mavericks, their record improved to 36-46 which was the best improvement in the NBA that season. Kidd also was voted in as a starter in the 1996 All-Star Game. At the first 3 years with the Mavericks, the move most people associated him with is "the Baseball pass". Kidd was a member of the "Three J's" in Dallas along with Jim Jackson and Jamal Mashburn. However, that plan did not come to fruition, as all three found themselves playing for other teams shortly thereafter. Kidd was traded to the Phoenix Suns along with Tony Dumas and Loren Meyer for Michael Finley, A. C. Green, and Sam Cassell during the 1996-97 season. In 2001, after five seasons in Phoenix in which the team made the playoffs each year under Kidd, he was traded, along with Chris Dudley to the New Jersey Nets for Stephon Marbury, Johnny Newman, and Somailia Samake. New Jersey (2001–2008) The 2001-02 season saw Kidd lead the Nets to a surprising 52-30 finish, and marked one of his best all-around seasons as he finished second to the Spurs' Tim Duncan in MVP voting. Many have argued that Kidd deserved to win the award because of his impact in New Jersey—transforming the Nets from perennial league doormats into championship contenders seemingly in the space of a single training camp. His contribution to the Nets during his first season in New Jersey was huge, and resulted in one of the greatest turnarounds in NBA history. He was also fortunate to join the team when he did, as the team reaped the benefits of the newly healthy Kenyon Martin, Kerry Kittles and Keith Van Horn; along with the trading of Eddie Griffin for Richard Jefferson, Jason Collins, and Brandon Armstrong. Under Kidd's guidance, the young Nets team prospered through the playoffs and ended up advancing all the way to the Eastern Conference title and the franchise's first-ever appearance in the NBA Finals. However, New Jersey's season would end without an improbable NBA crown, as Kidd and the Nets were swept in four games by Shaquille O'Neal and Kobe Bryant's Los Angeles Lakers. New Jersey enjoyed another stellar season under the helm of Kidd's leadership in the 2002-03 NBA season, during which the team finished 49-33 and reached the NBA Finals once again, only to succumb to Tim Duncan's San Antonio Spurs in six games. He had his highest scoring season with 18.7 points per game3 and led the league in assists with 8.9 per game.4 On July 1, 2004, Kidd underwent microfracture surgery to repair a damaged knee. He made a full recovery and returned to the court in December of that year, during which the Nets acquired star swingman Vince Carter from the Toronto Raptors. With the Nets hanging on the prospect of missing the playoffs for the first time since 2001 and with Jefferson injured, Carter and Kidd combined to fuel the team to a late regular-season surge that enabled them to inch past the Cleveland Cavaliers for the eighth and final playoff berth in the East. However, their season would come to an end early as they fell in four games to top-seeded Miami in the first round. In 2005-06, Kidd averaged 13.3 points, 7.3 rebounds, and 8.4 assists (5th in the league). On February 1, 2007, Kidd was named a reserve for the NBA All-Star game along with teammate Vince Carter. However, Kidd missed the game because of a strained back and was replaced on the roster by Joe Johnson.5 On April 7, 2007, Kidd and Carter became the first teammates to record triple-doubles in the same game since Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen did it in 1989 for the Chicago Bulls. Kidd finished with 10 points, 16 rebounds, and 18 assists. In the 2006-07 postseason, Kidd notched his 10th postseason career triple-double on April 27, 2007 in game three against the Toronto Raptors. He recorded 16 points on 50% field goal shooting, a playoff career high 19 assists, 16 rebounds, 3 steals, and a block, as the Nets defeated the Raptors 102-89.6 He tied Larry Bird for second All-time in career postseason triple-doubles.7 In the first round of the postseason, Kidd averaged 14.0 points, 13.2 assists, 10.0 rebounds, and 2.0 steals, as the Nets defeated the Raptors in six games. He joined Wilt Chamberlain and Magic Johnson as the only players in NBA history to average a triple-double in multiple playoff series.8 In Game 3 of the second round in the 2006-07 playoffs, Kidd recorded his 11th postseason triple-double with 23 points, 14 assists and 13 rebounds, breaking the tie with Larry Bird for second place on the All-Time career list.2 For the postseason, Kidd averaged 14.6 points, 10.9 assists and 10.9 rebounds in twelve playoff games.9 He became the second player in NBA history to average a triple-double for an entire postseason.10 In the 2007-08 NBA season, Kidd became the third player to get a triple-double in three straight games since 1989. He did so after he logged his 97th career triple-double in a 99-115 loss to the Charlotte Bobcats.11 Kidd had been mentioned in trade rumors, notably to the Los Angeles Lakers last season, but the deal fell through when the Lakers refused to give up their young center Andrew Bynum. On January 28, 2008, Kidd revealed that his agent has been talking to the Nets' front office about a trade. On February 19, 2008, Kidd was traded12 to the Dallas Mavericks, the team that originally drafted him. Return to the Dallas Mavericks (2008-2009) Kidd drives to the basket during a game against the Minnesota Timberwolves.On February 13, 2008, the Dallas Mavericks and New Jersey Nets reached an agreement on a trade to send Kidd and Malik Allen to Dallas for Devin Harris, Devean George, Jerry Stackhouse, DeSagana Diop, Maurice Ager, two first-round drafts picks (in 2008 and 2010), and $3 million, but the trade fell through when George invoked his (Early) Bird rights, as was stipulated in his contract at the time.1314 The trade was retooled, with Trenton Hassell replacing George, and Keith Van Horn, who had agreed to come out of retirement, replacing Stackhouse, because NBA officials informed the Mavericks that if Stackhouse were to be included in the deal, he could not re-sign with the team if the Nets chose to buy out his contract.needed Antoine Wright was also added to the retooled trade proposal (the two teams originally agreed on a separate deal that would send Wright to the Mavericks for a 2008 second-round pick, but were ultimately able include him in the Kidd deal & His Fan is Jared Lavette).15 On February 19, 2008, Kidd was officially traded to the Mavericks along with Allen and Wright for Van Horn (via a sign and trade deal), Harris, Diop, Hassell, Ager, $3 million, Ryan Anderson (the future 2008 first round pick), and the 2010 first round pick.1617 On April 16, 2008, Kidd reached a new career milestone, achieving his 100th career triple-double in the final regular-season game with the Dallas Mavericks that year against the New Orleans Hornets. In the 2008-2009 season, Kidd became just the fourth player in NBA history to reach the 10,000 assist milestone and is now the only player in NBA history with 15,000 points, 10,000 assists and 7,000 rebounds. On April 5, 2009 Kidd passed Magic Johnson at third on the all-time assist list in a convincing 140-116 victory over the Phoenix Suns. Kidd scored 19 points with 6-8 shooting and a season high 20 assists. USA Basketball Medal record Competitor for United States Olympic Games Gold 2000 Sydney National Team Gold 2008 Beijing National Team FIBA Americas Championship Gold 1999 San Juan National Team Gold 2003 San Juan National Team Gold 2007 Las Vegas National Team Jason Kidd's first participation in USA basketball came after his first season at University of California, Berkeley. He was the only freshman chosen to take part in Team USA's 10-member team. The team played five games in Europe and finished with a record of 3-2. Kidd tied for team highs in assists per game with 4.0, and steals per game with 1.4. He also had averages of 8.4 points per game, and 4.2 rebounds per game. Kidd's next stint with USA basketball came in 1999 where he participated in the USA Olympic Qualifying Tournament. The team finished with an undefeated record of 10-0 resulting in a gold medal and earning a berth at the 2000 Olympics. Kidd averaged 7.4 ppg, 6.8 apg, 4.4 rpg, 2.7 spg and again led the team in apg and spg. In 2000, Kidd was appointed as one of Team USA's tri-captains for the 2000 Olympics at Sydney, Australia. Kidd again led the team to an undefeated record of 8-0 which resulted in team USA winning the gold medal at the Olympic games. Kidd had averages of 6.0 ppg, 5.3 rpg, and had team highs of 4.4 apg, and 1.1 spg. Kidd also had a FG% of 51.6 and shot 50% from 3-point range. In November 2002, Kidd was selected to participate in the 2002 USA Basketball Men's World Championship Team. However, he had to withdraw from the team due to an injury. Kidd came back the next year and participated at the 2003 FIBA Americas Olympic Qualifying Tournament in Puerto Rico. Kidd again led the team to a record of 10-0, bringing home the gold medal and a berth at the 2004 Olympics. Kidd started all 10 games and had averages of 3.4 ppg, 2.7 rpg, 5.9 apg, and 1.2 spg. However, Jason Kidd again had to withdraw from the 2004 Olympic team due to another injury. In 2007, Kidd participated in the FIBA Americas Championship 2007. Kidd helped the team to a 10-0 record where he brought home another gold medal and a berth at the 2008 Olympics in Beijing, China. Kidd had averages of 1.8 ppg, 3.3 rpg, 4.6 apg, and 1.3 spg. He also shot 60% from the field and 62.5% from 3-point. Kidd led the entire tournament with assist-to-turnover ratio of 9.20. With Kidd's help team USA averaged 116.7 ppg, and defeated their opponents by a margin of 39.5 ppg. In 2008, Kidd participated in the 2008 Olympics where the team yet again went undefeated in winning their first gold medal since the 2000 Olympics.18 The team, given the "Redeem team" moniker because of failures in the 2002 FIBA World Championship and 2004 Summer Olympics, were once again crowned to be the best team in world basketball. Jason Kidd has an impressive resume in USA basketball. In his professional career, he has an undefeated record of 56-0 including exhibition games. He has brought home five gold medals: three from Olympic qualifying tournaments, one from the 2000 Sydney Olympics, and one from the 2008 Beijing Olympics.19 Personal life In January 2001, Jason Kidd was arrested and pleaded guilty to a domestic abuse charge for assaulting his wife Joumana in anger. As part of his plea, Kidd was ordered to attend anger management classes for six months. Kidd completed the mandatory counseling and continued to attend on his own and it was reported that Kidd has since given up alcohol. He and his wife were both active in their church and were thought to have completely reconciled. On January 9, 2007, Jason Kidd filed for divorce against his wife, citing "extreme cruelty" during their relationship. Kidd contended intense jealousy, paranoia, and the threat of "false domestic abuse claims" to the police as reasons for the divorce. On February 15, 2007 Joumana Kidd filed a counterclaim for divorce,20 claiming that the NBA star — among countless instances of abuse — "broke her rib and damaged her hearing by smashing her head into the console of a car". The couple has three children (Trey Jason (T.J.), and twins Miah and Jazelle).21 On January 10, 2008, news broke that Kidd and his girlfriend, model Hope Dworaczyk, were expecting a child together.22 NBA career statistics Legend GP Games played GS Games started MPG Minutes per game FG% Field-goal percentage 3P% 3-point field-goal percentage FT% Free-throw percentage RPG Rebounds per game APG Assists per game SPG Steals per game BPG Blocks per game PPG Points per game Bold Career high Regular season Year Team GP GS MPG FG% 3P% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG 1994–95 Dallas 79 79 33.8 .385 .272 .698 5.4 7.7 1.9 .3 11.7 1995–96 Dallas 81 81 37.5 .381 .336 .692 6.8 9.7 2.2 .3 16.6 1996–97 Dallas 22 22 36.0 .369 .323 .667 4.1 9.1 2.0 .4 9.9 1996–97 Phoenix 33 23 35.5 .423 .400 .688 4.8 9.0 2.4 .4 11.6 1997–98 Phoenix 82 82 38.0 .416 .313 .799 6.2 9.1 2.0 .3 11.6 1998–99 Phoenix 50 50 41.2 .444 .366 .757 6.8 10.8 2.3 .4 16.9 1999–00 Phoenix 67 67 39.0 .409 .337 .829 7.2 10.1 2.0 .4 14.3 2000–01 Phoenix 77 76 39.8 .411 .297 .814 6.4 9.8 2.2 .3 16.9 2001–02 New Jersey 82 82 37.3 .391 .321 .814 7.3 9.9 2.1 .2 14.7 2002–03 New Jersey 80 80 37.4 .414 .341 .841 6.3 8.9 2.2 .3 18.7 2003–04 New Jersey 67 66 36.6 .384 .321 .827 6.4 9.2 1.8 .2 15.5 2004–05 New Jersey 66 65 36.9 .398 .360 .740 7.4 8.3 1.9 .1 14.4 2005–06 New Jersey 80 80 37.2 .404 .352 .795 7.3 8.4 1.9 .4 13.3 2006–07 New Jersey 80 80 36.7 .406 .343 .778 8.2 9.2 1.6 .3 13.0 2007–08 New Jersey 51 51 37.2 .366 .356 .820 8.1 10.4 1.5 .3 11.3 2007–08 Dallas 29 29 34.9 .426 .461 .815 6.5 9.5 2.1 .4 9.9 Career 1026 1013 37.3 .401 .337 .781 6.7 9.3 2.0 .3 14.2 All-Star 8 5 25.4 .538 .500 .833 3.6 8.5 2.9 .0 7.3 Playoffs Year Team GP GS MPG FG% 3P% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG 1996–97 Phoenix 5 5 41.4 .396 .364 .526 6.0 9.8 2.2 .4 12.0 1997–98 Phoenix 4 4 42.8 .379 .000 .813 5.8 7.8 4.0 .5 14.3 1998–99 Phoenix 3 3 42.0 .419 .250 .714 2.3 10.3 1.7 .3 15.0 1999–00 Phoenix 6 6 38.2 .400 .364 .778 6.7 8.8 1.8 .2 9.8 2000–01 Phoenix 4 4 41.5 .319 .235 .750 6.0 13.3 2.0 .0 14.3 2001–02 New Jersey 20 20 40.2 .415 .189 .808 8.2 9.1 1.7 .4 19.6 2002–03 New Jersey 20 20 42.6 .402 .327 .825 7.7 8.2 1.8 .2 20.1 2003–04 New Jersey 11 11 43.1 .333 .208 .811 6.6 9.0 2.3 .6 12.6 2004–05 New Jersey 4 4 45.5 .388 .367 .545 9.0 7.3 2.5 .0 17.3 2005–06 New Jersey 11 11 40.9 .371 .300 .826 7.6 9.6 1.5 .2 12.0 2006–07 New Jersey 12 12 40.3 .432 .420 .520 10.9 10.9 1.8 .4 14.6 2007–08 Dallas 5 5 36.0 .421 .462 .625 6.4 6.8 1.4 .4 8.6 Career 105 105 41.2 .395 .302 .768 7.6 9.2 1.9 .3 15.5 NBA highlights 9-time NBA All-Star: 1996, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008 6-time All-NBA: First Team: 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004 Second Team: 2003 9-time All-Defensive Selection: First Team : 1999, 2001, 2002, 2006 Second Team: 2000, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007 NBA co-Rookie of the Year: 1995 (with Grant Hill) NBA All-Rookie First Team: 1995 5-time NBA regular-season leader, assists per game: 1999 (10.8), 2000 (10.1), 2001 (9.8), 2003 (8.9), 2004 (9.2) 3-time NBA regular-season leader, total assists: 1999 (539), 2001 (753), 2003 (711) NBA regular-season leader, total steals: 2002 (175) NBA All-Star Skills Challenge champion: 2003 NBA milestones The only player in NBA history to record at least 15,000 points, 7,000 rebounds, and 10,000 assists in his playing career. In the 2002 Eastern Conference Finals vs. the Boston Celtics, Kidd averaged 17.5 points, 11.2 rebounds, and 10.2 assists per game, becoming one of only two players in NBA history to average a triple-double in a playoff series of six or more games (the other is Magic Johnson). Kidd did it again in the 2007 Eastern Conference First Round vs. the Toronto Raptors, averaging 14.0 points, 10.0 rebounds, and 13.2 assists per game. One of only five players in NBA history to lead the league in assist-per-game average for 3 consecutive seasons (the others are Bob Cousy, Oscar Robertson, John Stockton and Steve Nash). Holds New Jersey Nets franchise records for career 3-pointers (729), career assists (4,090), assists in a season (808), steals (876), triple-doubles (49), and triple-doubles in a season (12, 2006-2007).2324 One of five players to average a triple-double for a playoff series, joining Magic Johnson, Wilt Chamberlain, Oscar Robertson and Fat Lever.7 One of only three players (Fat Lever, Wilt Chamberlain) in NBA history to post at least 15 points, 15 rebounds, and 15 assists in a playoff game.25 One of three players to average a triple-double for multiple playoff series, joining Magic Johnson and Wilt Chamberlain.8 Second player in NBA history to average a triple-double for an entire postseason. Kidd finished with averages of 14.6 points, 10.9 rebounds and 10.9 assists in 12 games during the 2007 NBA playoffs.10 Joined Oscar Robertson who averaged 28.8 points, 11.0 assists and 11.0 rebounds in 4 games in a 3-1 first-round loss in 1962. Jason Kidd is the first player in 10 years to record a triple-double for 3 consecutive games with 13 points, 12 assists, and 11 rebounds on 1/08/2008. One of three players to have 15,000 points and 10,000 assists for a career One of only three players to accumulate more than 700 assists and 500 rebounds in one season. Magic Johnson, Oscar Robertson and Jason Kidd have each done this 6 times. Fourth player in NBA history to record 10,000+ Assists. NBA history ranks 2nd in playoffs triple-doubles (11, as of March 30, 2009)2 ranks 3rd in regular season triple-doubles (102, as of March 13, 2009) ranks 3rd in assists(10,187, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 4th in guard rebounds (7,398, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 6th in assist-per-game average (9.2, as of April 5, 2009) ranks 7th in steals (2,198, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 9th in 3-pointers made (1,483, as of April 13, 2009) ranks 14th in steal-per-game average (1.99, as of April 13, 2009) Other Member of the 2000 U.S.A. Dream Team which won gold at the Sydney Olympics. Member of the 2003 U.S.A. Basketball Men's Senior National Team. 1992 Naismith High School Player of the Year USA Today and PARADE 1992 National High School Player of the Year Named to the USA Today All-time All-USA Second Team in 2003. Named First Team All-American as a sophomore at UC Berkeley. University of California jersey (5) retired in 2004. Gold Medal with Team USA, Tournament of Americas Olympic Qualifiers Gold Medal with Team USA, 2008 Summer Olympic Games in Beijing. Featured on the cover of NBA Live 2003. Named USA Basketball's 2007 Male Athlete of the Year. Gallery Jason Kidd .jpg Notes ^ Mavs clinch No. 7 seed, matchup against Hornets with win, accessed April 16, 2008 ^ a b c espn.com, Nets control boards this time around, take Game 3 from Cavs, accessed July 12, 2007. ^ Jason Kidd career statistics, ESPN.com ^ NBA Assists: Per Game (2002-03) ^ Johnson to replace Kidd in All-Star Game ^ nba.com, Raptors at Nets: Boxscore, accessed April 27, 2007. ^ a b nba.com, Kidd ties Larry Bird, accessed April 27, 2007. ^ a b espn.com, Jefferson's late go-ahead sends Nets to second round, accessed May 4, 2007. ^ nba.com, Jason Kidd Info Page, accessed May 19, 2007. ^ a b nba.com, Cavaliers Eliminate Nets With Game 6 Win, accessed May 19, 2007. ^ espn.com, Bobcats shoot way past Kidd's third consecutive triple-double, accessed January 8, 2008. Kidd was voted by the fans to start in the 2008 All-Star game in New Orleans as a guard along with Dwyane Wade. ^ NBA.com - Nets Trade Jason Kidd to Mavericks in Eight-Player Deal ^ Mavs forward George blocks trade of Kidd to Mavs ^ Devean George Blocks Jason Kidd Trade ^ Reports: Mavs, Nets retool Kidd deal ^ Nets (finally) send Kidd to Mavs in eight-player deal ^ Kidd trade to Mavs will cost Dallas $11 million more than original deal ^ US hoops back on top, beats Spain for gold medal ^ USA Basketball ^ Wife: Jason Kidd A Serial Abuser, Adulterer ^ Kidd files for divorce from wife Joumana of 10 years, retrieved 10 Jan 2007 ^ Kidd On The Way ^ ESPN - New Orleans vs. New Jersey Recap, February 21, 2007 ^ NBA.com : Jason Kidd Career Stats Page ^ ESPN - Elias Says ... - ESPN External links NBA.com Official Site Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Point Guards Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Former Phoenix Suns players Category:Former New Jersey Nets players Category:Players drafted in 1994 Category:California Alumni Category:Rookie of the Year Award Winners Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Players who wear/wore number 32 Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Born in 1973 Category:Olympic gold medalists for the United States Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Basketball players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Players who won the NBA Championship